Love Potion
by Stella Hellsing
Summary: Escrevi esta fic com sono, e em um único dia, então me deem um desconto! Declaração de amor!


**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertence a Kubo e esta fic a Mim! Vá te catar e Bankai em ti se me "clonar"

**Love Potion.**

Caminhava libertino pelo emaranhado de caminhos, virando as esquinas sem preocupação, como se nada no mundo fosse mais importante que andar. Os ombros costumeiramente caídos, os braços cruzados, ambas as mãos segurando os cotovelos opostos e o arrastar das sandálias. Mantinha o rosto sempre oculto, não para não ser reconhecido. – _pois francamente, quem não o conhecia?_ – Cobria o rosto por capricho, embora pouco ocultasse, o queixo proeminente a frente, com a inconfundível barba por fazer, a voz grossa e rouca sussurrando uma melodia qualquer, não valia a pena ouvir muito do que ele dizia. – _mesmo embora, ele pudesse dizer coisas realmente sábias_.

A brisa de fim de verão tremulou a barra de suas vestes, as cores contrastando-se, no preto branco e rosa de sempre. Suspirou quando encontrou um beco sem saída, com o indicador levantou a aba do chapéu de palha que tinha tanto orgulho. Um único salto foi o que ele precisou para transpassar aquela barreira, entrando em um jardim pequeno. – _pequeno sim, porém bem cuidado, pois o fato de ser pequeno não implica no fato de ser limpo e organizado._ – Não conhecia o dono, ou será que conhecia? Julgou que não e novamente com um salto transpôs a outra barreira, recomeçando a sua caminhada a esmo.

Quem o olhasse andando sem rumo diria com certeza que estava bêbado, ou no mínimo procurando um lugar bem escondido para beber. Pois não, - _ao menos não desta vez_. – Ele andava pensando, estava fazendo muito isso ultimamente. Eram pensamentos tão elaborados, que nem percebeu quando parou e sentou-se a sombra de uma frondosa flamboyant e cochilou.

Acordou com um barulho tão irrelevante, ou seria o perfume que o vento trazia que o havia feito acordar? Não moveu um só músculo, sabia de quem era aquele perfume, e adorava aquele joguinho cínico que a jovem costumava brincar com ele. – _Ah, como ele gostava de ver aquele rostinho corar, realmente para ele, não havia outra._ – Tudo nela era perfeitamente harmonioso, até os pés, que agora ele vislumbrava enquanto fingia dormir. Sorriu e fechou os olhos, preparando-se para o que viria a seguir. Ouviu o farfalhar de roupas enquanto ela abaixava-se, sentiu os dedos leves tocar o seu chapéu de palha cônico e lhe tomar de um assalto no mesmo instante em que sentira os sedosos lábios que os seus roubara. – _Um beijo roubado._ – A mão dela, ficou novamente estampada em seu rosto barbado, enquanto ele ria, ela corava.

- Kyouraku Taichou! – repreendeu-o com a voz tremula.

- Nanao-chan tem lábios tão doces... – Ele gostava de implicar, indo em direção dela com os olhos gulosos.

A melhor parte era quando a inocência dela, - _se é que podemos mesmo chamar de inocência, às vezes cá entre nos, eu ache que é pura encenação dela_. – a fazia arregalar os olhos de surpresa quando descaradamente ele lhe dizia com olhares o que realmente pretendia. Sim, ele ousava sempre em lhe deixar claro, porém não era apenas carnal, Ise, era uma mulher de verdade, daquelas que se tem orgulho de se levar para o altar. Mas, seria mesmo o Kyouraku capaz de abandonar todo aquele "glamour" em que vivia, de mulheres em mulheres, e garrafas de bebidas? Por ela, seria uma opção a se pensar muito veementemente. E não andava ele pensando em algo com tamanha veemência?

- Anosa, Nanao-chan, o que faz por aqui?

- Oras, vim procurar um dito Taichou que abandona sua Fukutaichou com todo o trabalho sozinha na...

- Nanao-chan sentiu falta o Shunsun dela? – Ele não perdia tempo em se declarar dela, assim como a tomava para ele sempre.

- É o que? – Ele adorava quando as orbes azuis se arregalavam daquela maneira assustada, parecia uma gatinha coagida. – Taichou, sinceramente, não seja tão prepotente!

- Ahh, Nanao-chan, larga de ser boba... – Aproximava dela com as mãos escondidas as costas. – Vamos, muitas meninas queriam estar no seu lugar agora!

Ah maldita boca! Percebeu claramente o descontentamento surgir naqueles belos orbes, escurecendo o tom azulado que tanto apreciava. Shunsui e sua maldita boca. – _porque ele tinha de se gabar tanto assim?_

- Então procure uma delas... – Ela jogou o chapéu que tinha em mãos para o alto e em um passo sumiu da vista dele.

Espraguejou ao pegar o chapéu que caia rodopiando, suas narinas não mais sentiam o adorável cheiro de sua Nanao-chan. O melhor a fazer agora era, mostra-la que nenhuma outra menina valia tanto quanto ela. E sabia bem onde a encontrar. Colocou o chapéu sobre sua cabeça e ao mover-se para olhar para o lado, encontrou o escritório vazio. Seu shunpoo era mais ágil que o dela, esperou recostado próximo à janela. Passavam-se segundos, minutos, ele só percebeu que ela não mais voltaria ao escritório quando sentiu a luz diminuir revelando o por do sol. E então pensou, e pensou bem, iria à casa da jovem, e iria agora! Mas, parou de súbito. Onde sua Nanao-chan morava mesmo?

Passou por sua cabeça normalmente oca que ele não sabia onde a sua tão querida Nanao-chan morava.

- Que maldita espécie de taichou eu sou? – se perguntou caminhando pela bantai. – Não sei nem onde a minha Nanao-chan mora...

O terceiro posto estava sentado na entrada da bantai, recostado a uma pilastra, enquanto lia um livro que Shunsui já vira antes. Não era aquele mesmo que a sua Nanao-chan estava lendo há alguns dias atrás? Será que Tatsufusa sabia onde a Tenente morava?

- Yo! Tatsufusa-kun! – Acenava com os olhos apertados em seu conhecido sorriso traquinas. – konbanwa!

- Konbanwa Kyouraku Taichou! – respondeu marcando a página e levantando-se.

- Anosa, Tatsufusa-kun, será que poderia ajudar esse velho taichou? – fingiu-se de esquecido. – Pra que lado é a casa da Nanao-chan mesmo?

A confusão nos olhos do terceiro posto explicou a Shunsui que ele também não conhecia o local que a jovem residia. Maldição, como uma mulher podia ser tão misteriosa assim? Lembrou-se que por várias vezes havia visto Nanao conversar com Matsumoto, quem sabe a Rangiku não saberia onde a Nanao morava, era essa a ultima chance de Shunsui, jogaria todas as cartas naquela Loira com quem havia algumas vezes... – _bem deixemos isso um pouco de lado._ – Três batidas, e a porta da loira havia aberto, revelando-a com um sorriso estampado e um olhar conhecido de Shunsui, ela estava bebendo.

- Ahhh, olha só quem está aqui... O famoso Shunsui...

A confusão estampou-se na cara lavada de Shunsui, o que aquela mulher estava falando? Ouviu uma movimentação dentro da casa, o coração do pobre Shunsui deu um salto, estaria sua Nanao ali, na casa da Matsumoto? Abriu a porta com violência e o que encontrou o fez arregalar os olhos e corar. Kotetsu Isane, estava de pé, fechando a parte de cima de seu shuhakushou. – _fosse em um outro momento, Shunsui se ofereceria para juntar-se aquela festinha, mas Nanao era a prioridade naquele momento._ – Indagou Rangiku, mas a loira estava tão bêbada que a cada pergunta tentava tirar uma peça de roupa de Shunsui. Ele nunca pensou que seria tão difícil se manter vestido. E novamente saiu andando a esmo pelos caminhos tortuosos e confusos da Seireitei.

Pensando em como conhecia pouco a sua tenente, andou pelo que lhe pareceu horas, até que suas narinas fizeram seu coração disparar, aquele cheiro... – _E ele a caçava, como um animal faminto._ – Aquele perfume, ele podia distinguir cada nota, _pimenta, _seguia-a, guiando-se pelo cheiro de sua amada, _frésia, _cada nota diferente que sentia era um passo mais perto de encontrá-la, _canela, _somente Ise Nanao para usar um perfume tão envolvente e misterioso quanto aquele, e Shunsui sentia até o cheiro o álcool e do óleo de calêndulas que davam suavidade ao perfume e o fazia durar mais naquele corpo quente, que exalava o perfume tão magnificamente. Estava próximo o suficiente para sentir a ultima nota, _limão. _Encontrou sua Nanao sentada, debruçada sobre seus joelhos, olhando para a lua que já estava alta, não parecia a Nanao que ele via sempre, os cabelos soltos, o rosto livre das lentes que usava. As feições sérias, não existiam naquele rosto suave. Aproximava-se lento, não queria tomá-la de sobressalto. A brisa suave, levava aquele perfume incomum, havia calculado mal suas passadas, pisando em um galho seco, fazendo a jovem olhar para trás.

Ele nunca a tinha visto sem as lentes de correção, e sinceramente, ele nem sabia o real motivo da morena as usar. – _prova de que ele mal conhecia a jovem Ise_. – Sorriu, o mais natural que podia.

- O que quer? – Os orbes azuis estavam brilhantes, o que dava a impressão de que havia chorado.

- Nanao-chan eu...

A lua por capricho, iluminou o rosto de Nanao, fazendo-o ficar tão belo a luz prateada, que Shunsui mal pode conter um suspiro. A pele clara, perolada, os cabelos negros esvoaçantes, cabelos curtos, retirou algumas mechas do rosto e o encarou, os azuis profundos tremulando e uma lágrima ainda restava, presa, segura pelo orgulho. Shunsui aproximou-se. Sentou ao lado, com uma certa distância, dando espaço, tempo a mulher que seria sua cedo ou tarde. Aquele perfume sensual dançando com o ar, invadindo os pulmões de Kyouraku, obrigando-o a se segurar. Nanao voltou a fitar a lua.

- Ei, Nanao-chan?

- Pois não Taichou? – acima de tudo era sempre educada.

- Qual a deficiência na sua visão? – E olhou de esguelha, vendo que ainda fitava a lua alta.

- Hipermetropia, 2 graus...

- Isso atrapalha muito sua visão?

Nanao o encarou, o que ele estava tentando fazer? Em todo o tempo que se entendia por alma, - _sim alma, pois eles já estão mortos então não podem ser considerados pessoas, blá, blá, blá..._ – nunca Shunsui havia tido tanto interesse em seus assuntos pessoais. Conteve um sorriso que foi quase impossível de se conter. Esticou as pernas e apoiou-se nas palmas de sua mão, olhando para o lado.

- Não muito, atrapalha a leitura, pois meu foco de visão se forma atrás da retina, os óculos são apenas para leitura...

Shunsui balançava a cabeça enquanto ela falava, sinceramente, essas coisas de foco e retina não era muito sua praia. Porém, já havia decidido que o que sua Nanao-chan falasse seria Lei! Ouviu cada palavra da explicação dela, ouviu um tal de cristalino e uma coisa chamada estrabismo, ele sinceramente pouco sabia sobre essas coisas, mas, a explicação de Ise, estava fazendo os dois de aproximarem de alguma forma.

- Então, quer dizer que a Nanao-chan enxerga relativamente bem? – Indagou ele a fim de confirmar o que havia entendido, sorriu ao ver o aceno de cabeça positivo dela. – Anosa, Nanao-chan...

- Sim?

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta indiscreta? – sorria sincero, tentando passar um pouco de confiança para ela, infelizmente ele tinha entranhado muita desconfiança no âmago da Nanao. E relutante, ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça e um olhar severo. – Que perfume a minha Nanao-chan usa?

Que tipo de pergunta era aquela, como assim qual perfume? Primeiro sua visão, depois seu perfume, onde aquela conversa pararia? Se ele pensava que seria em uma cama macia e aconchegante, com certeza ele estava enganado, porém, existe um ditado que diz que "Não se deve julgar um livro pela capa." Ela deveria lhe dar o beneficio da duvida.

- Amortentia¹. – falou acanhada, parecendo deveras envergonhada.

Shunsui viu novamente o rosto dela corar, sem entender o porque, ele sorriu, espreguiçou-se deitando sobre seus braços cruzados que serviam como travesseiro. O perfume ainda dançava no ar, embriagando Shunsui com o cheiro que ele gostava. Cada um dos diferentes ingredientes, usados em um perfume de na opinião de Shunsui deveria chamar-se Ise. Mas, ele também pouco entendia de perfumes.

- Sabe Nanao-chan? Não existe outra se não você... – as estrelas podiam ser claramente vistas nos olhos de Shunsui. – Não é algo que você tenha em particular, eu gosto, não, eu não gosto, eu amo, amo o conjunto Ise Nanao! Eu posso ficar a noite inteira aqui, pensando, e não encontraria algo em você que eu não goste ou queira mudar. Você perfeita a meu ver minha doce Nanao-chan, totalmente perfeita. Seus cabelos, seus olhos, seu jeito turrão, sua cara séria, seu rostinho corado, seu jeito severo de brigar, o modo como me acorda, o gosto de seus lábios, o toque macio de sua pele, e principalmente o seu cheiro!

Os olhos de Ise estavam vidrados, mal podia acreditar no que Shunsui dizia, claro que esperava que isso ocorresse de forma mais romântica, porém aquele era Kyouraku, e ele era excêntrico e com ele tudo era sempre uma aventura.

- Eu Te Amo Nanao-chan, demorei muito para assumir isso, mas, assumi! E eu vou esperar o tempo que for preciso, tenho todo o tempo do mundo mesmo! – e sorriu como sempre fazia após dizer uma coisa que julgava ser engraçada. – Sabe, Nanao-chan, eu acho que você me enfeitiçou, não... lembra daquele chá que tomamos juntos quando você se tornou minha Tenente? Pois bem, acho que pos nele uma poção do amor!

E novamente sorriu, levantando-se e pondo a andar, aspirando todo o ar que seus pulmões conseguiam, prendendo aquele cheiro aos pulmões, para lembra-se exatamente da mulher que tirava-lhe os sonhos.

- Não chore de novo Nanao-chan, "És bela e única ó flor de meu adorado jardim, és singela e perfumada, não murche, preciso contemplá-la uma noite mais... E na noite seguinte, ainda não estarei pronto para deixá-la me paz." – E sumiu com um piscar de olhos.

Nanao, deitou-se do modo que ele havia feito, e ficou a contemplar o céu estrelado, a lua, havia escondido-se atrás de uma nuvem, deixando o rosto de Ise na penumbra. Aquela bela face era para apenas um contemplar em totalidade. Esticou a mão e "tocou" o céu, sorrindo.

- Poção do Amor? – sorriu levantando-se, deixando o vento espalhar o seu perfume, o seu tão misterioso perfume. – Acho que não...

**-xx-**

Amortentia¹ - Pronuncia-se "_Amortencia_", e significa "tentação (ou tentativa se traduzida ao pé da letra) de amor"._ Retirada de Harry Potter, que a J.K. não me mate também!_

E? Gostaram? Odiaram? Vamos lá, sejam pessoas de bom coração e cliquem nesse quadradinho "verdinho" aqui em baixo e me deixem uma gentil e carinhosa Review, ou então vão queimar que nem leitão a pururuca no inferno!

Calma, brincadeirinha! Esperem ai que já já escrevo alguma continuação!

Kissus...

**Stella Hellsing** - S.K


End file.
